


it doesn't matter where we are even when the power goes out, we're still connected

by soneet (FioreLaurant)



Category: Free!
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, Future Fic, Literally 1k words of rei and makoto texting each other, M/M, Post-Canon, Texting, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FioreLaurant/pseuds/soneet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the text logs of Rei Ryugazaki</p>
            </blockquote>





	it doesn't matter where we are even when the power goes out, we're still connected

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary from yanaginagi's song, link, once again because I suck and her lyrics are so nice.

**To Makoto-senpai[12:52]:** How’s the move coming along?

 **From Makoto-senpai[12:53]:** Well! I didn’t bring a lot of stuff, but I don’t know how I ended up with 6 boxes! Setting up everything is going to take a while.

 **To Makoto-senpai[12:53]:** I see. I wish I could have come with you to help, senpai.

 **From Makoto-senpai[12:54]:** It’s okay! Besides you have practice today captain! ┗|・o・|┛

 **To Makoto-senpai[12:54]:** You do raise a good point.

 **To Makoto-senpai[12:54]:** Have you had lunch, senpai?

 **From Makoto-senpai[12:55]:** Um Rei? Didn’t we already talk about this? I’m not your senpai anymore and besides we’re dating already…（*・∧・*）

 **From Makoto-senpai[12:55]:** I’m heading out to this ramen place nearby to eat since I don’t have anything to cook yet.

 **To Makoto-senpai[12:56]:** …

_Edit Contact - > Edit Name: **Makoto-senpai - >Makoto**_

_Changes saved._

**To Makoto[12:56]:** Okay Makoto… This feels so strange.

 **To Makoto[12:56]:** Please eat something healthy later to make up for it.

 **From Makoto[12:57]:** Yessir! And yes I still have those easy to cook recipes you sent me.

 **To Makoto[12:58]:** Okay. Break is almost over so I’ll talk to you later! Have a good meal.

 **From Makoto[12:59]:** Yeah and I will! Do your best captain!

 **To Makoto[13:00]:** D: <

 **From Makoto[13:00]:** :D

 

_New message_

**To Makoto:** I miss you

_Saved as draft._

**From Makoto[18:21]:** I passed the interview for that part time job I told you about!

 **To Makoto[18:25]:** I just finished dressing up. That’s great news!  (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **From Makoto[18:27]:  ҉** *\\( ‘ω’ )/*҉  How was practice?

 **To Makoto[18:28]:** It went well! I beat my time at freestyle earlier actually, but it’s still not enough to qualify for the tourn'ament.

 **From Makoto[18:29]:** Great job! You’ll get there soon, I have faith in you!

 **To Makoto[18:31]:** Thank you. I’m heading home now. I’ll text you when I arrive.

 **From Makoto[18:31]:** Okay, have a safe trip!

 

 **From Makoto[09:07]:** _Picture attached_

 **From Makoto[09:08]:** Look who I ran into!

 **To Makoto[12:04]:**!!!

 **To Makoto[12:04]:** Sorry, I was in class.

 **From Makoto[12:17]:** It’s okay! But who would have known that Sera was going to the same university as me?

 **To Makoto[12:19]:** Yeah. I never heard from him after you graduated.

 **From Makoto[12:20]:** Oh, but it’s nice to see a familiar face on campus.

 **To Makoto[12:21]:** I’m sure. I owe a lot to him. I hope you get along.

 

_New message_

**To Makoto:** Do you remember that time when you thought I was going back to track? Were you ever jealous of Sera-senpai?

_Saved as draft_

**_[18:52]Call: Makoto_ **

**TRANSCRIPT:**

-          Onii-chan!

-          _Hey you two!_

-          We miss you onii-chan! When are you coming home?

-          _I’m really busy with school right now, so I don’t know yet, but I’ll tell you as soon as I can!_

-          Aww, okay! Work hard!

-          _I will! Oh and don’t give big brother butterfly too much trouble now!_

-          We won’t!

-          …

-          Makoto-senpai?

-          _Rei? We’ve talked about this…_

-          …

-          …Makoto

-          _Better._

-          _Anyway, thanks for watching the twins. My parents really needed that night out._

-          Don’t mention it, Makoto. It’s been a while since I spent time with them so it’s nice.

-          _Okay, but don’t spoil them too much!_

-          I won’t. How’s your paper coming along?

-          _It’s coming. I’m actually working on it right now in the library. It’s due in two days._

-          I see, then I won’t get in the way of precious study time.

-          _It’s no problem, but okay. I’ll talk to you later._

-          Do you want to talk to Ren and Ran before we hang up?

-          _Yeah, sure._

-          …

-          …

-          Onii-chan!

-          Work hard!

-          We miss you!

-          Eat lots!

-          Um! G-get plenty of sleep!

-          I love you!

-          I love you more!

-          No, I love you more!

-          _Okay, I love you both too! So, so much!_

-          …

-          Makoto?

-          _Yeah, I’m still here._

-          Alright, I’ll text you later.

-          _Yeah. I love you, Rei._

-          …I love you, too, Makoto.

-          _See you soon._

-          Yeah.

**_[19:20]Call ended_ **

**To Makoto[08:02]:** We’re having a joint practice with Samezuka today. Aiichirou-kun and Momotarou-kun say hello.

 **From Makoto[08:17]:** Tell them I said hi, too! Nagisa sent me pictures of the team the other day. You’re really shaping up! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و

 **To Makoto[08:18]:** Yes! The new members are getting better with each practice. There’s someone who could match Nagisa-kun in breaststroke, so he’s working really hard so he won’t get surpassed by a junior. Gou-san’s still making sure we eat healthily too.

 **From Makoto[08:20]:** I can imagine! (」゜ロ゜)」 Will you be participating in the medley relay this year?

 **To Makoto[08:22]:** Of course! And with our new team, we’re sure to go to Nationals!

 **From Makoto[08:23]:** That’s the spirit! Haru and I will be cheering you on! Btw he says hi!

 **From Makoto[08:23]:** We haven’t seen each other lately so we’re hanging out today until before his practice.

 **To Makoto[08:35]:** I see. I have to go now, practice is starting. Tell Haruka-senpai I said hello, too. I hope you enjoy your time together :D

 **From Makoto[08:36]:** Okay, good luck! ٩( ′ㅂ`)و ̑̑

 

_New message_

**To Makoto:** I’ll take the team to Nationals, but you, Haruka-senpai and Nagisa-kun will always be the best relay teammates I’ve ever had.

_Saved as draft_

**_[13:09]Incoming Call: Makoto_ **

**TRANSCRIPT:**

-          _Hey! Sorry I can’t pick you up at the station._

-          It’s alright. I’ve visited my brother in Tokyo before so I know my way around. I’ve already arranged accommodations with him as well.

-          _Oh, okay. But…_

-          Yes?

-          _Are we still on? I mean… for the day before you leave?_

-          …

-          Of course. I can’t wait to see you.

-          _Me, too. I mean, to see you.  I have to go, my break’s almost over._

-          Alright, see you later.

**_[13:13]Call ended_ **

****

**To Makoto[15:01]:** I met Haruka-senpai earlier and I got to watch him practice for a while. His swimming has gotten more beautiful than the last time I saw him.

 **From Makoto[15:23]:** Sorry, I just got out of class. That’s nice! Haru never lets me watch him so I’m a little envious! ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)

 **To Makoto[15:24]:** It’s no problem. Really? That does sound unusual.

 **From Makoto[15:25]:** Yeah. I’m sure he missed you.

 **To Makoto[15:25]:** Do you really think so?

 **From Makoto[15:26]:** I know so. Where are you?

 **From Makoto[15:28]:** Never mind, I see you.

 

 **To Makoto[19:45]:** I’ve arrived home. My mother insists I go take a bath first so I apologize for the lateness of my reply later.

 **From Makoto[19:51]:** It’s okay! I just got in from work, too! I wish I could join you in the bath… (♡´艸`)

_New message_

**To Makoto:** That is so inappropriate Makoto!

_Saved as draft_

**To Makoto[20:16]:** I wish that, too.

 **To Makoto[20:18]:** I want to apologize for my brother’s behavior before I forget. He was so insistent on meeting you.

 **From Makoto[20:19]:** Don’t worry about it! I think it’s just normal for big brothers to want to protect their younger siblings.

 **To Makoto[20:20]:** What do you mean?

 **From Makoto[20:22]:** He just wanted to meet the guy his little brother is dating, to see if his intentions are pure. I mean, I’d do the same if someone wanted to date Ren or Ran.

 **From Makoto[20:21]:** But that’s a long way off from now so I wont think about it just yet ( ･ั﹏･ั)

 **To Makoto[20:23]:** I see.

 **To Makoto[20:23]:** You’re the best big brother anyone could ask for, Makoto.

 **From Makoto[20:24]:** Thanks Rei, but it feels kind of weird hearing that from you.

 **To Makoto[20:24]:** Really? How so?

 **From Makoto[20:25]:** …

 **From Makoto[20:27]:** Never mind.

 **From Makoto[20:28]:** I miss you already.

 **From Makoto[20:28]:** I miss you a lot.

_New message_

**To Makoto:** I miss you, too, so much.

_Saved as draft_

**_[20:30]Call: Makoto_ **

****

**_[23:51]Call ended_ **

****

**To Rei[00:56]:** Hey Rei?

 **To Rei[00:57]:** …

 **To Rei[00:59]:** Would you like to move in together when you come to Tokyo?

 

 **From Rei[06:20]:** I fell asleep, I’m so sorry!

 **From Rei[06:20]:** But…

 **From Rei:[06:21]:** I’d love to.


End file.
